grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
Lady Luna (女性ルナ Ladi Runa) is the current Queen of Shandora, leader of the Shandian people. She was an integral piece of the Red Rebellion, who liberated Skypiea after it was taken over by the New Birkan regime. She is married to the current King of Skypiea, Zaiel. Profile Physical Appearance Luna is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair which she keeps up in a ponytail. During the Red Rebellion, her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Personality and Relationships Originally Luna was a very serious and closed off individual to anyone outside the Shandian race growing up. She was sheltered and taught to believe that Shandians and Skypieans were separate but equal. As children, Luna and her brother Mars believed that Skypiean and Shandians should interact and so Luna eventually developed a much more independent sense of thinking. After beginning relations with the Skypieans Luna confirmed her belief that the two races were more alike than they had originally thought. Luna became a much more outgoing and personable person, often cracking jokes and making light of almost any situation. She is also incredible caring and loving although only Zaiel see's that side of her. Luna is a very inspiring leader to her people, all Shandians firmly believe that Luna's will is the will of their god, Shandora Her personality was slightly affected by the Birkan uprising. Luna had to become a harsh and untrusting individual to survive. When she first met Lyndis, Gajeel and Squall she was very distant from them because she didn't trust humans. Eventually she realities that she has become a product of what she has always hated, segregation and racial profiling. Thanks to the Red Wing coming to the aid of Luna and her people, she began to trust humans and even befriended them. She is especially close to the Red Wing Pirates, who she is willing to provide aid at their call. She agreed to train them for their coming battle with the White Wing Pirates, teaching them the secrets of Haki. Powers and Abilities Luna is an extremely talented fighter, self taught to defend herself through martial arts. Although Shandians specialize in armed guerilla warfare, Luna is more adept to hand to hand, one on one combat. She is extremely acrobatic and agile, quick on her feet and least likely to pull her punches. Luna is also a master of Mantra, which is rare to Shandians as it is normally a Skypiean or Birkan trait. Physical Prowess Luna is has a very unintimidating appearance with such a small frame but this only adds to her incredible agility and speed. Luna is capable of moving faster than the eye can see, disappearing from her opponents sight for seconds at a time, able to take them off guard and strike with several blows at once.Luna is also incredibly strong, with great punching power and brute strength. Luna is an expert tracker with incredible senses as well. Other then her speed, Luna takes pride in her incredible endurance and durability. Mantra Unlike most Shandians, Luna is capable of using Mantra abilities. Her Mantra ability is called Flash (フラッシュ Furashuu) where her own willpower takes the form of white physical energy which surrounds Luna in shapes that resemble electricity. Ther physical energy is dangerous and has extreme blunt force, and can be fired from Luna's body in bolts. While using Flash, Luna's speed increases tremendously. She claims that she cannot fully control her speed, as she can only increase, never decrease. Even her slowest movements are impossible for an untrained eye to track. History Background Luna was born into the royal bloodline of the Shandian clan, making her the princess of Shandora. Raised to be a fine queen, Luna would grow up hoping to create equality among Sky people. She would create the law that would allow Skypieans to tread upon the Upper Yard. This lead to many Shandians to question her power but Luna was unyielding and kept the support of her people while creating better relations with the Skypieans. The first Skypiean to walk the soil of the Upper Yard was a man named Zaiel, the Skypieans child of prophecy. Luna became very close to this man despite judgement from both races. Zaiel and Luna eventually became romantically involved during their teenage years but split up because their lives demanded there separated agenda. After forming a pact with the Blue Sea people through an ambassador named Tenshi, Luna regained relations with Zaiel when the trio formed a treaty as representatives for their three races. Before the agreement was completed, a coup de tat erupted within the Skypiean Government. Led by the Blue Sea Pirate crew under the command of a man named Tsubasa they were easily able to overpower the Upper Yard and run the Shandians out, taking them and imprisoning them.This uprising was said to be that of the return of the Birkan Race. Tenshi took it upon himself to protect Luna who had been come after by Tsubasa himself. Tenshi was killed in order to allow Luna to escape, and in his honor she would start the Shandian revolution with what little forces she had. New Birka Arc As the leader of the Shandian Rebellion, Luna was branded a major criminal throughout New Birka. In order to rescue captured Shandian's, Luna disguised herself as an average rebel and got herself imprisoned. While imprisoned she planned to free her fellow Shandians but was instead saved by three humans from the Blue Sea. Two of them introduced themselves as Lyndis and Squall of the Red Wing Pirates, and they had come to finish what Tenshi had started by defeating New Birka. Luna was very untrusting of the two but allowed them to help free her Shandian allies. They successfully free the other prisoners,escape and find the third human named Gajeel fighting against one of New Birka's Sky Knights named Priest Ruri. Luna explains to the humans that there are five Priests of New Birka that act as their God's personal warriors. Gajeel holds back Ruri and allows Luna to lead the others through the city on Lovely Island but are eventually surrounded by White Beret Enforces. They are quickly saved by a masked man who introduces himself by revealing his face. Immediately recognizing her long lost friend, Luna is delighted to be reunited with the man named Zaiel. Zaiel was once very close with Luna and was originally the guardian of Skypiea, after the Birkan rebellion Zaiel was thought to be dead. Their reunion was short lived when a masked Sky Knight named Earl arrives to capture the rebels. Zaiel battles Earl alone so Luna can lead the rebels and humans to Angel Island. Hoping to reach the shandians secret hideout, Luna leads the group to Angel beach, only to be intercepted by a third Sky Knight, Priest Trance. Priest Earl also eventually catches up and traps the group in a laser net using his dial based puppets. Lyndis challenges Trance and she was released alone to fight him. Lyndis is more then capable of defeating Trance but the Birkan catches her off guard by using his "Soft Sword" to completely liquefy Lyndis' blade leaving her unarmed. Trance then brutally beats Lyndis until she eventually saved by the arrival of Zaiel and Mars Trance comments that Shandian monkeys, spineless skypiea and obsolete humans are no match for Birkans. This irritates everyone including Zaiel who duels with the Sky Knight and has his own weapons liquefied. Having the upper hand, Trance comments on how Zaiel is weaker then Tenshi was. Zaiel then losses his temper and nearly kills Trance, but Earl agrees to release Luna and the others as long as Zaiel allows Trance to live. Zaiel agrees and the Priests flee the area, settling the skirmish. Luna leads the group back to the Shandian hideout where Zaiel explains that he has teamed with the Red Wing Pirates to take back Lovely Island. "The Tower of Hate" is a symbol of oppression for the Skypieans and a prison for Shandians. Red Wing Pirates, Romeo and Ramon successfully got themselves captured by Earl and will escape, inciting a prison riot to crumble the entire building. Luna agrees that the group should return to the city to help but Squall remains behind with an injured Lyndis. While this is happening, Zaiel leads the group back to the city in order to launch a full scale assault. Gajeel and Mars launched an all out attack while Luna and Zaiel entered the tower of hate to look for Lovely City's mayor in hopes of finding out where God and the Priests stronghold is. Gajeel and Mars lead an all out assault on the city to draw out the White Berets and Sky Knights while Zaiel and Luna infiltrated the The Tower of Hate hoping to find where Jarilo and his Priests are based. They fight through many enforcers and find a government figure head who acts as the major of lovely Island. Before Zaiel is able to interrogate him, the man is killed by a spear which strikes him in the back, lifts him and throws him from a window. The murderer introduces herself as Priest Anya, a woman who Zaiel once trusted before New Birka's takeover. Anya was supposed to be apart of Zaiel's legion of Sky Knights tasked with protecting Skypiea, but this was simply as ruise that was revealed when Anya aided the coup d'etat that began the war for Skypiea. Anya lead several men into the Skypiean police force that turned on Zaiel, Tenshi and all the Skypieans, becoming one of the key points in the war. Anya tells Zaiel that the major was weak and was disposed of just as Tenshi, the original Skypiean King and Zaiel once were. She also answers Zaiel's question by telling he and Luna that God waits in his rightful place in Shandora. Enraged by Anya, Zaiel attacks and clashes his Staves with Anya's dial based spear. Possessing powers that outmatch Zaiel's original staves with only a single spear, Anya has the advantage. With only three staves remaining Zaiel tries to outmuscle Anya but is overwhelmed by her spears pure destructive power. Able to cast the strength of any element she desires, Anya blasts the entire Tower of Hate to rubble, with Zaiel beneath it. Zaiel frees himself from the rumble only to find that the Skypiean people are injured and scared by the battle that's destroying the entire city. Gajeel and Mars are being dominated by Priest Ruri and Earl respectively while Romeo and Ramon are greatly outnumbered. Zaiel begins to give in as he sees the dawn is setting on his world until Luna's voice reaches him from atop all the tower's rubble. She tells Zaiel that it's time for him to stand up and take back his people, to take back his place as their guardian. Zaiel stands up and shouts to his people that the Tower that has been a symbol of oppression for long has fallen and the entire Birkan empire will follow suit. He encourages the Skypiean people to fight back against the Birkans by letting them know that their guardian Zaiel has returned and will lead them back to peace. The people rally behind Zaiel and leave their homes to fight back against the enforcers, helping turn the tide of battle. Zaiel watches as Ramon and Romeo are able to fight back, Mars evens his battle by destroying one of Earl's puppets and Gajeel strikes down Priest Ruri. Just as the momentum seems to be on his side, Zaiel is caught in an explosion caused by Anya's return to the battle. Zaiel readies himself and once again clashes with Anya, and with Luna's aid Anya finds herself on the defensive. Before the battle for the city becomes any more grim for New Birka, God descends on the city from the sky. Anya and the other Priests bow to him and refer to him as "God Jarilo". Angered, Jarilo orders the White Berets retreat and creates an orb of electricity that explodes and engulfs Lovely Island in a pillar of lightning. Before the entire Island is destroyed, the Shandians and Skypieans work together to lead everyone safely to Angel Island. The Skypieans settle there while the Shandians, Zaiel and the Pirates prepare for the upcoming battles. Ten Trials Arc Weeks after Lovely Island's destruction the Shandian Rebellion and the Red Wing Pirates (minus Clive) vote Luna and Zaiel as the unanimous leaders of a new alliance called the Red Rebellion. The tandem prepare everyone for an attack on sacred territory known as the "Upper Yard". The Upper Yard is the only place of vegetation that resembles the Blue Sea because it is the first island of Skypiea, legend says the Knock Up Stream rose the entire Island beyond the clouds. It hosts the legendary city of Shandora and the Shandians territory on Skypiea but has been since taken over by the Birkans and Jarilo. Although to get to Jarilo, the Red Rebellion must face the five Birkan Priests and the "Ten Trials". The Ten Trials are ten different ordeals that any invader must endure to navigate through the upper yard. None are aware of what the Ten Trials are but Luna formulates a plan to take them head on. Firstly everyone is split into four divisions, Romeo being apart of the second division commanded by him and Lyndis. Everyone is to use Shandian Wave riders to ride the "milky roads" (paths made of Clouds) set up many years ago by the Shandians in order to infiltrate the Upper yard. Once the entire invasion force arrives in the Upper Yard they are met by a White Beret Vanguard featuring hundreds of soldiers. This proves to be the first of the Ten Trials; The Trial of Invasion. Luna and the others prove to be more than a match for the vanguard and The Red Rebellion successfully completes the trial by defeating all of the Berets. But celebrations are short, as the Rebellion are unaware of what to do next. Ramon and Romeo deduce it must have something to do with the altar which sits center of the battlefield. The two climb the altar and find a switch shaped like a skull, the turn the switch on and are immediately struck by lightning. Luna quickly realises that the rebellion is faced with a second trial that requires a sacrifice to stand above an altar and be constantly struck by lightning. As long as the sacrifice remains alive, four portals will remain open and allow others to pass through and move onto the next trials. Gajeel volunteers himself because he feels his iron body is the ideal choice. Luna and the others pay their respects before moving onto the next trial. Luna and Zaiel pass through their portal and are immediately shocked when they arrive at the city of Shandora itself. While the other groups of the Red Rebellion pass through trial on trial, Zaiel and Luna have entered themselves directly into one of the three trials of destruction.(Squall and Ramon's group also directly entered into a Trial of Terror while Romeo and Lyndis fought through two trials to get to the third trial of terror.) A gigantic maze rises from Shandora's floor, separating Zaiel from Luna. They are both in view of Priest Anya, commander of this Trial she has named the Trial of Angels. Claiming Birkans to be the true angels of heaven, Anya prepares her army to destroy Zaiel and Luna. In order to pass the Trial, Zaiel or Luna must reach the portal at the end of the maze. Luna makes a mad dash for the end of maze but is chased down by Anya while she flies atop one of her angels. She calls the Angel "Eden" and like the other angels it is made from Iron Cloud dials. Eden fires a barrage miniature cloud angels at Anya, forcing her off the trail and into an old temple. Anya surprises Luna inside and injures her but despite her injuries Luna prepares her Mantra. Activating her Mantra, "Flash", Luna is covered in a white lightning like aura which proves to have great destructive power. Anya sends another barrage of mini-angels again but they are incinerated by Luna's Mantra. With her increased power and speed she gains the upper hand over Anya and drops half the entire temple on top of her. Seemingly victorious, Luna drops her guard long enough for Eden to sneak up behind Luna and grab her. She blasts a hole through it using her Mantra and nearly escapes. But this proves to be in vein, as Anya blasts her way through the rubble and conjures a storm using her dial based spear which traps Luna in a vortex. A fourth angel appears from the eye of the storm and engulfs Luna in a pillar of light that causes a major explosion. Luna falls defeated by Anya who knocks the defeated shandian into a temple and destroys it, leaving Luna in the rubble. Zaiel witnesses the event and goes beserk, only to be overwhelmed by Anya's three angels. If not for Tenshi's blessing saving Zaiel (as well as the Red Wing Pirates during the Trials of Terror) all hope may have been lost for the Red Rebellion. Tenshi's blessing unlocked Zaiel's Mantra which allowed him to defeat Anya and rescue Luna from the rubble. Luna awakens to Zaiel's tears and tells him she loves him and he must finish it all. Zaiel reassures Luna that he will end the war and moves on to complete the Trial of Angels. While Luna remains in Shandora, the Red Wing Pirates and Zaiel work together to successfully defeat God Jarilo and end the war. Days after this event, Zaiel is recognized as Skypiea's new King with Luna by his side as Queen of Shandora. They thank the Red Wing Pirates and see them off back to the Blue Sea. Category:Part I Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Ally Category:Skypiea Characters